The Black Hybrid
by 99godzilla195
Summary: Sam is a Xenomorph Human hybrid in a Xenomorph Hive. Brought down by the guilt of being a human, he struggles to fit in, although the rest of the Hive loves him dearly, he doesn't seem to realize this. Sorry for really bad summary better then it seems Rated for a lot more swearing and blood than my other stories along with some sexual themes and dark thoughts REVIEWS are love
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Hybrid**_

I was five when they came. Hulking black creatures, with looks and a body outline that could kill. And kill they did. The monsters who killed my entire family soon became mine. One had found me huddled in a corner, clutching a blanket to my chest. I had shrunk back, but the great dripping maw had followed me and a soft hiss escaped it. The black smooth dome reflected my face. Fascinated, I reached out to touch it, but the curved head jerked back with a snort. Reaching out, it grabbed my arm softly and pulled me into its chest. I gasped, but a soft purr from the creature reassured me. We started moving and I was soon outside the compound. On BG-386, a large forest surrounded the compound. We headed into it, me clutching the black dragon who carried me from the only home I had. My name is Sam and I was taken by the most beautiful monsters in the galaxy. The xenomorphs.

"**Up Sam**." A hard voice entered my head. Groaning, I stretched, arching my back and extending my claws. My tail came up, over my head and I sighed as my back popped. I brushed my black hair out of my face. Pulling on my stained, ripped jeans, i reflected on the last 10 years. When the xenomorphs had taken me here, I could somehow understand them. They also could hear my thoughts. Eventually, the decision to feed me the royal jelly produced by Mother was made. Once this happened, I was put into a cocoon made of resin and started my change into a hybrid. I have a tail now, my blonde hair turned black, I grew teeth and my tongue split in two pieces to form an inner mouth of sorts. My strength and endurance increased and my skin grew the hard exoskeleton of the xeno on my forearms and top of my legs and parts of my shoulders. I had completed my change into a hybrid. Now, I stood and climbed out of my nest of furs. The xenomorphs had taken me 10 years ago. Living with them was great. I had friends and family who cared for me. We were lead by mother, our Queen. She was fair but strict. The Hive life was the only life I had ever known and could remember. I barley remembered the day when the drone had taken me here. I leaped out of my den from the wall and into a passageway. A drone scurried by.

"_Hi Sam_." It purred. I nodded in response. I headed into Mothers chamber. She was attached to her egg sac, looking regal and proud as always. I dipped my head to the praetorians around her, who nodded in response. For a human, I was rather proud of my Hive status, somewhere between a warrior and a praetorian. That meant I got treated with respect, even by the praetorians, so long as I returned it, which I always did because if you don't, well let's just say it doesn't end well. I knelt down in front of Mother. She gave a rasping breath and reached out for me. I stood and walked into her embrace, sighing as my tail curled. Mother made me feel safe.  
>"<strong>My child, take a hunting patrol out<strong>." She hissed in my mind.  
>"Of course Mother." I responded before turning and lowering myself to all fours, I ran out. I headed to where the Warriors usually grouped, in a large western portion of the Hive. Upon arriving, I looked around. Spotting two of my best friends, Warriors by the name of Eren and Shade.<br>"Hi guys!" I called. They both looked up and ran over with a purr of happiness.  
>"<em> Hi Sam<em>." Said Eren. Shade grabbed my arm and we hugged. I pulled back.  
>"Mother wants me to hunt, join me?" I asked. Eren curled her lip, head tilted as she pretended to think.<br>"_Alright, if I really have to_." She said. I snorted.  
>"Even if you didn't want to I would force you to." I responded, digging my fibers into her ribbed side. She screed and nudged my arm. I chuckled as I turned to Shade.<br>"Well?" I asked. Shade nodded and we headed out. Crawling onto the wall, I headed through a vent. Leaping out, I tackled Shade as he emerged from another tunnel. A screech bubbled up from my throat and Shade lunged upwards, thrusting me into the air and throwing me back. I yowled and slammed into Eren as she climbed out. I squeaked and stood. Eren bared her teeth at me.  
>"Sorry! It's Shades fault!" I squeaked. She snorted and headed into the woods. I looked at Shade.<br>"Asshole." I grunted. Shade just bared his teeth in a grin. I unsheathed my claws and started climbing a tree. I preferred staying at a higher vantage point. Shade and Eren moved below me through the undergrowth. I leaped from the tree to a branch that extended into another tree. Prowling through the branches, I spotted a squirrel on a branch slightly higher then mine. I crouched, quietly and slowly stalking towards it. I silently began to climb upwards, making sure as to not scratch my claws on the bark. My tail came up as I positioned myself behind and a little above the squirrels branch. It was totally oblivious to my presence, enamored in the acorn it was eating. I grinned and shoved my tail forward. Blood spurted and the mammal died without a sound. I lashed my tail and the squirrel fell off towards the ground. To my intense amusement, it landed on Shades head and I screed with laughter, so hard I nearly fell. The screech of shock was more then enough to send Eren into hysterics as well. Shade let out a furious roar, launching himself up the tree after me. I stopped laughing and hightailed it through the forest, jumping from tree to tree at a blurring speed. His furious screeches eventually fell behind, but his words didn't.  
><em>"YOU UTTER MORON! WHAT THE HELL I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK YOU STUPID HUMAN!"<em> he bellowed. I froze and instantly felt Shades anger die away.  
>"S<em>am, I didn't-<em>" I spun around with a roar of my own, glaring daggers at the xenomorph.  
>"No, it doesn't matter. Don't bother apologizing, I know what you meant." I spat. Turning, I pelted down the trunk and into the bushes.<br>_"Sam!_" Called Eren, but I was long gone. Oh, just because I'm half human doesn't mean you can use that as an excuse for me. I snarled as I punched a tree, then yelped and recoiled, clutching my hand in pain. The pain just added to my annoyance. I threw back my head and roared again. An interesting about my roar; it was a praetorians roar, mixed with a warrior screech. It sounded pretty damn awesome. I hissed with fury, but my anger was mostly gone by now, and I was able to focus again. Eren and Shade approached me after a while, a deer hanging between them and my squirrel on top of it. They walked over catiously, before pausing. I glanced up from underneath my hair. The pair squirmed under my steel blue gaze. I hissed lightly at them, waiting.

_"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I forgot how sensitive you are with that and the squirrel startled me." _Shade said, wringing his claws and tail. I nodded.

_"S'okay." _I muttered. I stood and dusted off my jeans- I needed to raid the compound soon, these things wouldnt do for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed as I walked back into the Hive. I was tired, but I still had things to do. I still needed to go to the compound. Saying goodbye to Shade and Eren, I headed int the forest. I was forced to go on two legs because right now I just wanted to feel human. It was slower, but I didn't really mind. I entered the gate where i had lived. Pausing, I looked at the ivy covered, crumbling buildings with a sigh before continuing on. I entered the building where the humans had stayed. Glass littered the ground and cobwebs were everywhere. As the grass crunched beneath my feet I reminded myself to get something to cover my feet for winter. I found the room where I had lived. When ever I was feeling miserable or needed to be alone, I came here. I had been coming since I was seven. It was an unspoken rule- If you can't find Sam do NOT search for him and do not go to the compound. I sighed as I crouched down to look at the table. There were things on it, in square casings. Pictures. The word floated through my head. I knelt down and looked at them. Brushing dust off of it, I picked one up. A man and a women stood in front of a gate. The man had his arm around the women and both were smiling. The mans smile was hid by the large beard on his face yet the happiness on his face told me everything. The women had a kind warm smile, and eyes that twinkled with laughter. I brushed my finger over the glass, a whine pulsing in my throat. Behind the women, a small head peeked out. Blonde haired and eyes blue as ice, the boy peered around the legs in front of him. Now, the same boy looked at him, and looked nothing like he had. I carefully placed it back exactly where it had been. Standing, I turned towards the beds. Another picture greeted me. The same boy from before grinned out of the glass, arm slung around another boy, who looked to be about the same age, at least 5. I felt grief well up inside me, mostly coming from the fact I couldn't even remember my best friend. It was obvious that's who it was. I layed down on the bed and, opening my mouth, extended my inner mouth to drag it over the bed. I closed my mouth and closed my eyes as the scent of my family, no matter how faint, drifted into my nose. A small scree escaped me. I was a freak, the only one of my kind. If my parents saw me now, they would kill me. I know they would. Drawing my tail around me, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

A crunch awoke me. Instantly, my eyes snapped open and I was on my feet, back arched and teeth bared with a threatening hiss in my throat. I watched the pheromone outline move towards the door. I relaxed though, when the maw of a xenomorph rounded the doorway. It was a runner, named Ike. I felt annoyance rise in me. He followed me everywhere I went and practically doted on my words. I snarled, an ugly sound.

_"What could you possibly want right now?" _I hissed. Ike didn't respond, just took in the room, head snapping back to me when I reared, claws unsheathed, a scree escaping me that quickly built to a screech and then into a roar, my tail lashing, arms spread. I bellowed full force at Ike, who scrambled back and raced away. I listened and let the bellow die down inside me. Once I was alone, I remembered my other reason to come here. Shrugging out of my jeans, I padded into the hall, shivering in the cool air. I entered another room next to mine and rifled through their clothing. I dumped everything on the floor, finally finding a pair of jeans that fit. I took an extra pair and a sweater for winter. Running a hand over my chest, i realized I hadn't shaved in a while. I walked into a room that had a wall that reflected me. I took my tail and dragged it flat side over my chest, effectively cutting the hair off. I ran my hand over my chest. Smooth. I glanced at myself once more. My eyes, ice blue as always, stared back from a mess of black hair, I ran my claws through it to regain some form of humanness. My tail roped around my waist. I sighed and left the room, stooping to pick up the clothes from the floor. I walked back into the forest carrying the clothes with me. Once i got back, it was nearly dark. I was starving by now, but it could wait till tommorow. I yawned and FINALLY flopped into my nest with a relieved purr.

The next morning, i awoke feeling hungrier than ever in my life. I stood and stretched, before pulling my jeans on. I walked out of my den and froze. Narrowing my ice blue eyes, I slowly spun, tail lashing. I was being watched. A hiss rose from me.

"Who ever is there, get the fuck out here. I am NOT in the mood for bullshit." I snarled. I watched the darkness for a moment until part of it moved and of all the xenomorphs fucking Ike stepped from the shadows. I spun, letting out a screech as I pelted through the Hive. I couldn't go anywhere without the annoying prat following me. I wanted to scream as I hurtled into Mothers chamber. I leaped onto the ceiling and spun, staring at the entrance. Ike hadn't follwed. I sighed and the turned around, nearly bumping into a drone. When I saw who it was, a purr rose in my throat. It was cali, a drone who was like an aunt to me. I leaned over to her with a purr.

"hi cali." i murmured. She purred in response.

"What's up kiddo?" She asked. I blushed, she still called me that stupid youngling name. I just sighed and pointed to the ground with my tail. Cali nodded and dropped, me following, using my tail to twist myself around. When I landed, I stood and walked over to Cali before burying my face into her exoskeleton with a sigh. i let out a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around me. Cali was like an aunt to me, always ready to help me and she had cared for me when I had first come to the Hive.

"What's wrong sam?" She asked quietly.

"do I really belong here?" I asked. I felt her stiffen and her shock.

"Of course you do, Sam just because your half human doesn't mean you don't belong here, because you do and we all love you dearly." Cali said. I purred. Cali always knew how to make me happier. Then, Mothers voice cut through my head.

"**You are loved by all of us dearly and we are deeply humbled by the fact you are still here as most humans find us repulsing."** Mother said. I raised my head to stare at the great behemoth in front of us. The xenomorphs around us started purring and winding around me. I stood tall, towering over the runners and drones and warriors thronging around me. Even the praetorians added a deep hum. I felt overwhelmed by the feelings of love and affection from my family. I staggered before purring and walking towards Mother. She reached down at the same time and pulled me against her. Her massive chest thrummed with her pure deep baritone purr. I curled in my Mothers arm, feeling like a child again. A couple drones brought me a deer leg. I leaned over to take it from them before starting to gnaw on it. I tore through the muscle and flesh. Mother held me and started to resume ordering the xenomorphs around. I watched. Mothers crest dipped towards me, meeting my ice blue gaze mentally.  
>"S<strong>leep my child. Sleep and remember you are loved by all."<strong>

I yawned and blinked open my eyes. I flinched, seeing nothing but black in front of me. I reached out, was I going blind as well? My fingers brushed a hard chitin and I abruptly remembered yesterday, how I had fallen asleep in Mothers arms. I sighed and moved, causing some of the darkness around me to shift and a great rasp filled the chamber.  
>"<strong>How are you today?"<strong> Murmured Mother.  
>"Better thank you Mother." I replied quietly. She nodded and released me so I could stretch and wake up. I thanked Mother before leaving for my den. As I walked, I felt a little embarrassed as xenomorphs turned to face me as I walked. A blush redeemed my cheeks. I had totally had a mental and emotional breakdown like a girl.<br>"_And how is that a bad thing?_" A familiar voice inquired. I looked up to see Eren walking towards me. A smirking Shade padded behind her, tail swinging idly. I swatted him with my tail halfheartedly.  
>"Nothing, it's just kinda embarrassing." I said. Eren shook her head.<br>"I_t's ok bud_." She said. Shade remained silent. I glared at him as he started chuckling before rearing up with a full blown screech of laughter. Narrowing my eyes, I brushed the hair out of my eyes and lunged at him while he was still standing, tackling him again and sending him to the floor, just as quickly standing up. He hissed and rolled over before standing. I stood tall and proud before turning around and heading to the lake that was behind the Hive. I took off my jeans and then headed for a bush that hid some stuff. I pulled out a magazine and a brush I had found in the compound. The brush had ridges which always felt good and the magazine? Wellllll it was interesting. It was covered in pictures of human females in scandalous positions. I needed to relax fully and well, this was a quick and easy way. I dropped into the water swirling around before swimming to the surface and reaching for the magazine.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, I padded into the Hive and headed to the drones. I was bored, because a Hive is not the most exciting place after a while. I decided to help repair the Hive. I leaped into their midst, getting some hisses of annoyance as they scattered out of my way. I beckonded several and they got up to follow me. We headed to the west part of the Hive. It was an old old section, with cracks and miscared for webbing. It was an area that was never used, but Mother had recently decieded to repair it in case of an increase of numbers. Once we arrived, I shivered in the cooler air that filtered through the cracks. Dim light beams passed onto the floor. I sighed.

"Well, lets get started. We have a lot of work to do." I muttered, starting to regret this. The drones started tearing down the old chitin and i started to repair the cracks. Opening my mouth, I sprayed a hunk of acidic goo from the back of my throat. Another perk of being half Xenomorph. I reached over and started spreading the flexible material over the crack before it hardened. It stretched and I worked quickly at it. Quick loose shoves to spread it faster. Once that was done I spat again and continued the process. We worked in silence, the only sound was the crack of the resin. Eventually, after 4 hours of backbreaking work, the hallway glistened with new Hive webbing. It was a whirl of complicated shapes and nodules. It was beautiful. It looked great, with black being speckled with gray and spots of white. We all headed back to the main chamber, and got something to eat. I chose a deer and picked it up to carry it to a corner. Settling down, i heard footsteps and looked up. Eren and Shade approached me. They sat down beside me. I leaned against Eren for a moment, hearing her low purr. Shade wrapped his tail around me. I reached for the deer, grabbing it and tearing it into 3 mostly equal pieces. Eren got the middle, I got the haunches and Shade got the rest.

_"seriously? Your an ass Sam." _he grumbled as he held the neck and chest. I snickered.

"Your a baby, I'll give you some of mine." I said. Shade just grunted and started eating. Eren was already tearing into her piece with gusto. I bit and tore into the flesh, purring as it settled in my stomach. Once I was done, I tossed the bones into a corner for the drones and runners to collect later. Shade chuckled.

"What?" i muttered.

_"Ike will probably take the bones and hang them in his den, and worship them everyday!" _he snickered. I laughed then shuddered.

_"He probably already does." _said Eren as she finished eating. i nodded. That was seriously creepy. I stood and stretched.

"I'm going for a run. Be back later." I called over my shoulder as I walked away. Heading out of the Hive, I started at a slow jog, heading along a well used path through the forest. it headed in the general direction of the compound, but then veered away. I slowly increased my speed and was soon running at the speed of a normal human. However, this was still like a jog for me. I burst into a spring, which would have left any human, no matter how fast, in the dust. The forest blew past me, when suddenly, I froze. Like literally stopped short without moving. I sniffed the air and my eyes instantly darkened. I peeled my lips back and a low hiss peeled from my throat. I fell to all fours and crept forward, a growl rumbling in my throat. Something was wrong. I smelled metal, flesh, and fire. That only meant one thing. Humans. I found a clearing. They were all over the place! I crouched, peeling my lips back when i spotted soldiers. They were standing guarding the others. Most likley scientists. I spun and pelted back to the Hive.

"Mother, there are humans here! They brought weapons!" I called as soon as I entered speaking distance. Her head shot up and her concern was very great.

**"All Xenomorphs report to me now!" **she screeched. The room began to fill, as hundreds of Xenomorphs flooded the chamber. I stood in the middle of the black sea, my ice blue eyes and pale skin making me stand out among my family. Mother swung her head around.

"Sam come tell everyone what you saw." she commanded. I walked forward and leaped up beside her.

"so I was running on my nightly jog, when I smelled something weird. It was a dark, musty metal scent mixed with fire and flesh. I was curious so I looked for the source and found a clearing full of humans. There were at least 60 of them. Some were armed." i explained. The Hive was full of furious shrieks and howls. Mothers screech rang out over the room, quieting everyone. She looked around.

"Ripper, head out with another Praetorian and a few drones. I want you to investigate. Try to stay out of sight." She ordered. Ripper was the alpha Praetorian. He was an enourmas praetorian and a deadly killer. He once was rumored to have fought through an entire squadron of humans. I sighed. Never a dull moment around here. Turning, I met up with Eren and Shade. I jerked my head towards the exit. They followed me quickly. I headed towards my den at a fast crawl along the walls. They scurried to keep up. Dropping down in front of my den, I quickly entered. They were right on my tail. I sat down with a groan. Humans. My old kind. Eren raised her sleek head and looked at me.

"Sam, whatever your thinking, I know it's not true." she said. I raised my head, peeling my lips back with a hiss.

"do you have any idea how i"m feeling. I know that if they find me, they are going to catch me. they'l take me, experament on me, and cut me open." I spat. Shade shook his head. If he had eyes I had a feeling he would've been rolling them.

"we won't let them." he replied. I growled. Eren sighed and say down next to me, wrapping her tail around me. a deep snarl was bubbling in my throat. i was scared to be honest. If they found the Hive, they would feast upon the knowledge they could gain from a specimam. They would have a field day with me. I shuddered as Shade crouched next to me. Rumbling purrs rose in their throats. I leaned into my best friends. If the scout didn't go well, the humans could find out Hive. That would be an utter disaster. I groaned and pulled away, crawling into my nest.

"maybe I'm Overreacting." I muttered. Shade shook his head.

"no your not." He said. I just buried my face into the furs of my nest. Growling, Eren grabbed Shade and pulled him out of the den, obviously thinking I wanted to be alone. I didnt have the heart to call them back because right now being alone was the last thing I wanted. My home was in Danger. I was in danger. It was my fault. then, Mothers voice entered my head.

**"You are not the cause of this and do not think it is your fault. If I hear that again, you will be cleaning this Hive top to bottom."**


	4. Chapter 4

A deep yawn made its way from my throat as I wearily staggered out of the Hive. It was dawn, and early morning mist snaked across the ground and wound around the legs of the four warriors following me. We were headed out on a patrol. I groaned.

"Why is it so earlyyyy?" I complained to no one in particular. A warrior turned his head and hissed lightly.

_"because of the humans, Mother wants us to start heading out earlier. If the humans find the Hive, we need to be on maximum alert in case they come at any time. That includes early mornings and late nights and anywhere in between." _the warrior answered, before picking up the pace slightly and trotting past me. I made a face at him when he passed, peeling my lips back and sticking my inner mouth out at him. In case you haven't realized that's the Xenomorph equivalent to sticking your tongue out at someone. I stood up, now towering over the other Xenomorphs. We soon reached the border. I fell back to all fours and raised a hand to stroke the bark of a tree that was a terrtorial boundary. I leaned forward. There were several uneven indentations in the tree. Narrowing my eyes, I called the others over.

"Look. The tree seems to have scratch marks. They look to be made another Xenomorph and not from our Hive. We could have a rouge." I explained. They all crowded around the tree. One of the warriors nodded.

_"Yes, it is a rouge Xenomorph, more alarming, it smells like a Praetorian." _one warrior commented. I groaned. Again, never a dull moment. Humans, annoying runners, and now a rouge Xenomorph, a Praetorian nonetheless. I sighed.

"Lets follow the trail and see what we can find. Hopefully, its left already." I said, lowering myself to all fours and we headed off again. We hadn't gone far when I heard a twig snap. I spun, a snarl rattling in my chest and tail hoiosted over my back. I stood, hoping to intimidate whatever was there with size. The warriors all hissed and spread out in a small semi-circle. I growled and heard a very loud growl in return. Dread filled my body and I found myself backing away as a monstrous gray shape rose from the bushes. The Praetorian stepped forward, shaking the ground slightly. It's huge crest gleamed in the early morning sunlight. It bared shining teeth. This Praetorian looked young, no doubt having been driven from its Hive to change into a Queen. I growled and stepped forward, but a warrior grabbed my tail and hauled me back with a hiss.

_"Let us deal with this Sam." _it warned before stepping forward. It reared up, and screeched at the Praetorian, who responded with a bone-rattling, earsplitting scream. I shrieked and curled onto the ground holding my ears as the Praetorian threw its head back, bellowing into the morning. The warriors backed up as the Praetorian lowered its head and charged. They sprang out of the way and I rolled. The Praetorian charged past and spun to make another charge, only to meet a black fist to the face and a black ball of death that flew screeing at the rival Xenomorph. The warrior crashed into the Praetorian going full speed. It stumbled back and tripped before falling with a massive crash. The warrior screeched and raked it claws down its side. I was up and lunging, kicked the Praetorian in the back as it tried to stand and sent it stumbling forward. The other warriors sprang as well and soon a massive ball of fighting exoskeleton was formed. I was about to lunge again when the Praetorian reared up with a furious scream of rage and sent the Warriors flying. I leaped back, pacing around the huge monster. It followed my movements, huge head turning as it watched.

"Il kill you and hang your skull on the wall!" I snarled. It bellowed and leaped forward. I flipped backwards and its hand crashed down where I had been standing. I roared at it, my own roar sounding very similar. we circled, each feinting to see who moved first. I struck, lashing out with a punch that would have crippled a human. as it was, the Praetorian stumbled back. It shook its head and looked up at my foot smashed into it's snout. The Praetorian shrieked in rage and fell back again, me quickly developing a rhythm. I slashed and jabbed in a dizzying pattern, forcing the large Xenomorph to cross its arms over its chest and head to protect itself. Suddenly, it swung its fist at my face and I went flying. The Praetorian screeched in triumph and stalked forward as I lay stunned on ground. The Praetorian was suddenly tackled as another Xenomorph reared behind it. It was Ripper. One of the Warriors must have called for him. i watched, mouth falling open as I watched the battling behemoths. The screeches carried through the woods. I felt that I was being dragged by a warrior across the ground out of the way as the rouge fell to Rippers clearly superior skill. Ripper pinned the Praetorians head to the ground and snarled at it. The rouge hissed and tried to stab him with its tail, but Ripper quickly stepped on it, pinning it to the ground. The Praetorian bellowed with frustration. Ripper let a out a growl.

_"what are you doing on our territory?" _Ripper snarled. The Praetorian just spat at him and squirmed some more. Rippers growl grew more intense and he hauled the rouge to its feet. I tilted my head, did he intend to fight answers out of it? But no, he just shoved the Praetorian through the bushes, keeping its arms pinned to its side and its tail down. He was probably going to bring it to the Hive so Mother could question it. I hissed with satisfaction. One of the warriors held out its hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and we headed to the Hive. While we walked, I wondered, what was a Praetorian here for? If it had wanted to set up a Hive to change into a Queen then it was sadly mistaken. I yawned and found myself leaning on one of the warriors as I walked. The warriors head turned slightly and kept walking. I was tired and just wanted to sleep. We entered the Hive. We headed straight for Mother and when we entered with the rouge every Praetorian and drone in the room shrieked and several made mock lunges to intimidate the rouge. The rest instantly moved in front of Mother to protect her. A sea of hisses rang around the chamber, drowned out by Mothers roar.

**"Ripper, why did you bring a rouge here?" **she hissed. The Alpha Praetorian shoved the rouge forward.

_"Sams ptrol found this imbecile in the woods, ready to stake a claim to our territory. It confronted Sam and they fought, and then the warriors fought as well. When the Praetorian knocked Sam back, one of them called for my assistance, luckily I wasn't too far away. I engaged it and when it refused to answer my questions I brought it here so you could perhaps get some answers." _Ripper explained. Mother turned her head towards the Praetorian. It was crouched as much as it could and in a submissive posture. I watched it closley. Eren and Shade scurried up behind me and sat next to me.

**"Step forward." **Mother commanded. The Praetorian stepped forward, Ripper still holding onto it.

**"You can let it go." **said Mother. Ripper looked up at her in suprise, but did as she said, remaining a close distance. The rest of the Hive shifted, as if anticipating a fight. Eren half rose, her tail lashing. I bared my teeth. The Praetorian took one more step then paused, dipping its head to Mother. Mother growled.

**"Why are you in my territory." **she snarled. The Praetorian shifted.

_"Your Honor, I was merely seeking a place to hide until my change was comple-" _before anyone could move, Mother had lashed out, decapitating the Praetorian and sending its head flying towards me. I instinctively caught it and grunted as it knocked the wind out of me. The body slumped and I realized why Mother had done what she did. Having another Queen would make things very very bad for everyone. So, she had done the only thing she could to protect herself and the Hive. She killed it. I placed the head at my feet. Mother tossed her head.

**"Now that thats dealt with, take its body away. Resume your normal activities." **Mother said, head retreating into her crown. I looked at the head at my feet as Eren and Shade nudged my arms, then left. I picked up the head and went to my den. I had an idea as to what i could do with it. Reaching out, I grabbed a rock in my hand, it was sharp and smooth. Perfect. I turned the head upside down before clawing at the inside of the neck. Instantly, the rock began to steam and hiss as I clawed the flesh from the bones. Eventually, the rock melted and I shoved my arm up the neck into the head. I pulled out the brains and threw them outside. Once that was done, I stood with the head in my arms and carried it outside to a river. I knelt and dunked the head into the water to clean off any excess blood and flesh. Once finished, I put it on the bank to dry in the sun and stood, crossing my arms. The head gleamed in the sun, water slipping down the Praetorians dome. It looked beautiful. I planned to hang it in my den somewhere. Turning, I heard a branch above my head rustle and I tensed. Leaping into the tree, I climbed up to where I could now see a squirrel. Halfway there, however, my foot slipped and sent bark tumbling down. Alerted the squirrel raced for shelter. I groaned in displeasure, but slowly scooted back down the tree. Going back to my trophy, I picked it up and headed back to the Hive.


	5. Chapter 5

I narrowed my eyes, glaring at my den. No matter where I put the head it seemed to get in the way. I stared down with Praetorians head. finally, i gave up and tilted the head lightly to the left so it would be facing the entrance to my den so everyone could see it, then stepped back. It looked perfect. I nodded and left. grunting, I clambered up the wall. I had nothing to do today, so I decided to train with Eren for a while. She had nothing to do as well. I leaped into Mothers chamber and looked around for her. i spotted Her near the wall. i stood up and headed over to her. Eren looked up as he approached and purred. I smiled.

"Hey you." I said stroking her dome. Eren nuzzled me.

_"Hi kid." _she said. I groaned.

"Not you too! Cali already calls me that!" I complained. Eren laughed and swatted me with her tail.

_"Training?" _she prompted. I bared my teeth. Eren quickly ran out, with me right on the warriors tail. I ran on two legs, as opposed to her four. I was pleased to see that I was faster, but not by much, so I pushed myself harder, legs pumping and tail lashing behind me. My arms were blurs at my sides. I grunted and then yowled with triumph as i leaped into the chamber we trained in. Eren shot out of the tunnel a second behind me. I panted rapidly. My heart was pounding, yet I was victorious.

"Beat cha." I purred. Eren gave me the equivalent of a glare.

_"Yea by like a split second." _she grumbled. I laughed.

"Well, maybe we should just go back. We both know who's gonna win again." I said, grinning at her. Eren snorted and shoved me. I laughed and steadied myself, taking up a combat position in front of her, fists raised and tail lashing slowly. Eren mimicked me, teeth bared lightly. I began to pace around the Xenomorph, Eren matching me step for step. I hissed, curling my lips back. Eren screeched and launched herself at me, luckily, I was prepared. I dodged, moving into a roll, and swinging my legs around to kick her hard in the side, sending her flying. I popped up lashing my tail idly. I moseyed over to her, smirking. Eren yowled as she rolled over and lunged at me again. Instantly, we began a hard hand to hand combat round, me using a combination of kung fu and my instincts to dodge and parry the warriors attacks. I ducked a hard punch to the head and instantly was met with her hard black knee. My head snapped back and I screeched in pain. Fuck that hurt. I rubbed my nose, making sure it wasn't bleeding. I shook off the pain and refocused in time to dodge another punch. This time, I grabbed her fist and wrenched it to the side. Eren snarled and I got in a few hard hits of my own. I dropped to all fours, forcing the warrior to bend to hit me. I weaved and dodged, just like with the rouge Praetorian, and waited for a misstep in her strikes. When it happened, I sprang upward with a roar, slamming into the warrior, sending Eren halfway across the room. I paused, the leaped with a screech into the air and landed on top of her, stabbing my tail into the floor. (Picture the scene in AvP when Grid jumps on Celtic). I pinned Eren to the floor, hissing as she squirmed in my grasp. I placed my hand on her skull, pressing it to the floor, a low growl rumbling in my throat. Eren stilled and groaned. I released her so she could stand. I roared in triumph, raising my tail and lashing it. I grinned at the hapless warrior that lay on the ground, glaring daggers at me. I chuckled.

"You look comfy Eren. But why ever would you choose the floor to lay on?" I snickered. Eren spat and rolled over to stand up. She shoved me.

_"Shut the fuck up moron. It'l be your ass on the floor next time." _she grumbled. I laughed and turned at the sound of clapping. Shade stood behind us, slowly clapping. He walked forward, smiling.

_"Good job Sam, you've proven you can beat up a female. Congratulations." _he purred. I narrowed my eyes.

"You know Shade, I can do it again in a heartbeat if you'd like to join her?" I said innocently. Shade flipped me off. I burst out laughing. The human gesture looked so funny on a Xenomorphs elongated fingers. Even though I had never seen a human use it, I had found enough photos of teens in the compound doing the exact same thing. I laughed and dragged Eren over to Shade. Slinging my arms around their shoulders, I wrapped my tail around Eren's waist as Shade did the same to me and Eren to Shade. We walked out, laughing and teasing each other. When we reached the main chamber, we released each other. I went to get a drink at the small pool at the side. Lapping at the cool water, I looked up to see several drones come skidding into the chamber. I rose and padded over to where Eren lay, cleaning the small cuts I had given her. Sitting down I began to do likewise, knowing I was going to be one giant bruise tomorrow. A patrol came in, holding a huge bear supported by four warriors. I looked up, mouth falling open and began to drool. One on one, a bear is a match for even the most agile drone. However, it was vs a patrol, so then we say nope fuck you and die. I purred. Mother looked up, even her jaw falling open at the prize that was caught.

**"Very well done! Wherever did you find it?" **she exclaimed. The Xenomorphs lay the bear down and one of the warriors spoke up.

_"By the river, it was eating a fish." _he replied. Mother nodded and called the Praetorians to divide the meat. I bounded up, as I was pretty much Praetorian rank and a special hybrid, I got choice meat. (Call it favoritism, I call it I'm better then everyone else). I sniffed and ran my hands over the soft pelt of the bear. It was like silk. I buried my nose in it and inhaled the delicious scent.

_'An impressive kill for any Xenomorph." _observed Ripper, as he tore off a front leg and placing it in the pile of food. I grabbed the hind leg and ripped it off, and dragged it over to Eren and Shade. We all dug in, me tearing chunks off with my hands and the Xenomorphs shoving their muzzles in and guzzling the meat. I slapped both of them. Shade jerked up with a growl and muzzle stained red. Eren flicked me with her tail, leaving a small cut. I grunted at the small sting.

"Slow down, the meats not going anywhere." I scolded. They ignored me, as per usual. I sighed and continued eating. Eventually, 30 minutes later, I stood and stretched. I was too tired to run, so I decided to just go to sleep. I walked into my den. A drone had changed the furs, which I was grateful for. I lay down and sniffed them. To my suprise, it was the bear pelt and I just purred, squirming and rolling over in the soft fur. I stilled and pulled off my pants before curling up and falling into a deep sleep, my head resting next to the Praetorian skull.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the Book of Eli for your reviews on each chapter!

I stared down at the human camp from a tree. Ripper and several drones were with me. Shouts and chatter rose from below. i strained my ears, but even if I could hear them I wouldn't have been able to understand them. I sighed. This was one of these times where it would've been great to remember English. I had been speaking Xenomorph for the past 10 years, so kinda forgotten everything. I watched as the humans voices raised, apparently arguing over something. They were guesting wildly. I hoped they hadn't found the Hive and were arguing over how to attack us. Ripper shifted beneath me.  
><em>"Sam can you-"<em> I cut him off.  
>"No." Flicking my tail, I jumped down beside him. Walking forward, I peered over the bushes. I watched as the marines began shouting. They were cut short as a human male walked out. He barked something at them. They fell silent. I narrowed my eyes. So this man seemed to be there leader.<br>"We need to kill him first if they attack. Without him, order will fall." I told Ripper. He walked forward, ducking under the large branches. He nodded.  
>"<em>Yes."<em> I watched the camp again. Suddenly, a loud yell came from one of the tents. Every single human shut up and faced the tent. The Warriors hissed lightly and Ripper shushed them. I knew the Warriors were anxious being this close to humans. I leaned over and quietly whispered in his ear.  
>"Maybe we should send them home, I don't want them to launch an attack." Ripper nodded. He did that and the Warriors rapidly pelted away. I watched as the tent opened and another man walked out. But that wasn't what had my mouth falling open, shock flying through me and sending my heart pounding. A beautiful girl walked out behind him. She was about my age it seemed, with long brown hair, brown eyes and a body that could kill. My breath became shallow and my eyes widened. She was gorgeous. I watched as she walked, unaware of Rippers eyeless gaze boring into me like a drill. I was also unaware that I was starting to salivate. Suddenly, I was flying through the air, a Praetorians fist colliding with my face. I shrieked as I hit a tree but was instantly silenced by Rippers hand clapping over my mouth. I snarled. Ripper lashed his tail.<br>"_Remember your allegiances boy!"_ Ripper spat. I squirmed. Telepathically, I asked him,  
>"Ripper, what the hell are you talking about?!" Ripper shook me.<br>"_Concentrate! You are a Xenomorph, not a human!"_ I froze, startled. Anger sprang beneath my skin, causing me to snarl at the Praetorian.  
>"Your nuts. I haven't seen a single human in over 10 years and you expect me to not notice?!" I all but roared at him over the Hive link. He dropped me like a sack of potatoes. He turned and stalked away beneath the trees.<br>_"Come on. We're going back to the Hive_." I watched, anger boiling within me. How could he blame me?! I hadn't seen a human in 10 years so I think it was alright to stare. I returned my gaze to the camp, hoping for a last glimpse of the girl, but then squeaked when I saw the humans pointing up at the slope we were hiding on. I instantly crouched and ran after Ripper. He ignored me as I bounded to his side. The walk home was silent. Once we were in the darkness of the Hive I ran to the pool that I cleaned in. It was due for a visit.

An hour or so later, I padded into Mothers chamber, seeing her still talking with Ripper quietly. I curled my lip at the Praetorians back. He was probably talking to Mother about me. I hissed lightly and lashed my tail.  
><em>"Sam<em>!" I heard my name being called. I turned to see Eren and Shade run up to me. I purred at them.  
>"Hi guys." I said. Eren slid to a stop in front of me.<br>"_Is it true that you like a human_?" She demanded. I froze, gawking at my friend. Shock kept me silent.  
>"What? Who told you this!?" I demanded. Shade pointed to Ripper. I spun with a snarl. That asshole! I hissed in fury.<br>"He has no right telling everyone." I snapped.  
>"And no it's not true." I lied. I turned and raced out of the chamber before I did something asinine, like tear Rippers head off. I ran back out of the Hive. Racing into the forest, the trees blurred around me as I headed for the compound. Tearing into the compound I lunged at one of the buildings and tore into the cement, digging my claws into the granite, clawing it over and over and stabbing with my tail. Soon, the wall was reduced to dust. I took a deep breath and sat down among the dust and rubble. I buried my face into my hands with a muffled screech. I sat there for a while, waiting as the anger burned off in me. Suddenly, glass crunched and my head shot up. I leaped into a half crouch, a low growl in my throat. I froze however, when I saw who and what had found me. My mouth dropped. The human female from before was standing in front of me, several feet away. I backed up and fell, sprawling onto the dirt. She giggled. I stood then, baring my teeth a low growl in my throat. I didn't want to hurt her, just intimidate her. I swiftly glanced around to make sure she was alone. My head snapped back to her when she spoke. I tilted my head at the sounds coming from her mouth. She spoke for a little before realizing I wasn't catching on. She stopped and smiled. I narrowed my eyes. She took a step forward and I raised my tail, snarling a warning.<br>"No closer." I growled. She stopped. I lowered my tail. She carefully sat down. I watched her warily. She looked at me. Her eyes travelled over me, taking in my black hair, blue eyes, bare chest and arms. Her eyes glanced to my tail when I twitched it. She blinked, then she smiled. She said something to me. Again I couldn't understand so I just shook my head. Her eyes flashed with sympathy. She brushed her hair out of her face. I sniffed the air as a wind blew her scent toward me and my eyes widened. She smelled beautiful, like the forest, grass and water. But I could smell underneath the scent of humans. She watched as I carefully sat down, still keeping my eyes on her. Again she spoke, making the same sounds over and over, whilst pointing to herself. I knew what she was trying to tell me. Her name. I bared my teeth snapping my jaws once. She paused and looked at me. I shook my head and pointed to myself and then at her. I was trying to tell her I knew she was telling me her name, I just couldn't understand her. She chuckled then pointed at me and titled her head. I groaned and dug my claws into the soil. I pointed to myself.  
>"Sam." I said, saying it in Xenomorph. To my utter surprise she tried to imitate the growls that formed my name. I laughed then, she had called me a seat. I shook my head and said it again. It took her another 3 tries to get it. I felt happiness well up inside me when she said it right. My tail wagged and I whipped it around my waist. I never wagged my tail. The girl laughed and her laugh was as beautiful as her. I blushed lightly. She began to repeat the sounds that I now knew was her name. She said it slower and I tried to imitate her. My first attempt was a colossal failure, even I knew it. She laughed harder. I snorted, blushing. She giggled and started to lean over. Instantly, I flipped backwards, landing in a crouch teeth bared at the hand that was stretched out towards me. She froze, and slowly retracted her hand. I slowly relaxed and eased back to a sitting position. I watched her quietly as she sat there watching me. For over an hour, we didn't move. Just looked at each other. Suddenly, the girl took out a device and I flinched, unsheathing my claws should it be dangerous. She looked at it, before exclaiming something and getting up. I watched as she began to head towards the exit, before pausing and turning back to wave at me. I blinked as she left. I sighed and lay back on the ground. A rustle made me sit up. I spotted a flash of black before Shade stalked out. I flinched at the anger that was radiating off my best friend. The furious Xenomorph walked up to me and stood there glaring at me. I blinked.<br>"What?" I said quietly. "She didn't harm me, or threaten me in any way." Shade lunged and slammed me into the ground. I screeched as my head smashed into the ground. Shade crouched over me, a furious hiss bubbling in his throat.  
><em>"You asshole, she knows you exist! Remember how you were afraid of how you would be experimented on?! Now she's probably going to tell all of them!<em>" He snarled. I wriggled underneath him, hissing.  
>"She won't, she's not like that. I can tell." I replied. Shade stood with a screech of frustration.<br>"_SAM SHES A HUMAN! THEY ONLY KILL AND BETRAY!"_ the warrior bellowed. I roared at that.  
>"AM I DEAD YOU MORON!? DID SHE HARM ME IN ANY WAY!? NO!" I hissed. Shade roared in frustration and lashed his tail. He spun and paced.<br>_"Sam I swear to fucking god I will kill you if you get this Hive destroyed_." He growled. I sprawled back onto the ground. Sighing I stood up and dusted my jeans off. I looked up then saw a black blur flying towards me. Shades fist slammed into my face and then everything went black.

Loud voices chattering woke me. I groaned and sat up, opening my eyes to see almost the entire Hive gathered in front of me. I looked around, seeing the backs of the Praetorians and looking up I saw Mother holding me. A buzz of chatter buzzed through my head and hisses and snarls rang through the chamber. I sat up.  
>"Mother, what-" I was silenced immediately. Mother growled.<br>"**Is it true that you were with a human?"** She demanded. I blinked. The Hive fell silent as they waited for my response. I paused.  
>"Well I was in the compound and was sitting there and she found me! I didn't go looking for her or anything!" I protested. The entire Hive hissed, resounding through the chamber. Mother growled and they fell silent.<p>

**"Sam, you have made a grave mistake. Now that she knows you exist, she could tell the humans and our entire Hive will be in danger!" **she snapped. I bristled, but then had an idea.

"Mother, what if she could be our ally? If I could teach her our language, she could teach me English again and inform us of what they are planning. I know she won't tell the others, if she did, she would have brought me back with her." I explained. The Xenomorphs fell silent, considering. Mother paused, hissing lightly. She was silent for a while before she spoke.

**"You have 10 days. If I don't have results by then we will have to kill her, she will know too much." **she said. I swallowed the snarl that rose in my throat. Instead, I bowed my head. Even if my plan failed, I wouldn't let my family harm her. The girl was too important. Killing her would only antagonize the humans. I just nodded. Mother set me down and I stared out at my family. My tail twitched nervously. I wasn't too sure whether to stay where I was, safe by Mother, or risk walking through a sea of angry and disappointed Xenomorphs. I took a step forward, tense and worried. When no one moved, I kept walking, slowly moving through the crowd. The slowly parted to let me through. They watched me carefully, as I did in return. They were quiet. My nerves finally snapped and I fell to all fours and bounded out of them room quickly. I wanted to be away from their watchful, untrusting gazes. I leaped into my den quickly. I lay down in my den. Images flashed through my mind, me being hived and impregnated, driven out, hunted and killed, the list went on and on. I was scared, because my so called, betrayal, had led them to lose their trust in me. I groaned and shoved my face into the pelts. Curling up, I tucked my hands into my chest and curled my tail around me, tucking my legs into themselves. I lay in the position of the dormant Xenomorph. It was used when there was either no Queen or when it was extremely cold. Right now, there was no cold, just a lot of doubt and misery. An hour passed and I lay there. Abrubptly, I sat up. I could've been working on my plan, but then I remembered she had gone home. I sighed. Finally getting up, I walked out of my den. The Hive was back to work and things had gone back to normal for the moment. I decided to hunt, seeing as there was nothing to do. I headed out alone. I didn't want to be with anyone and have to deal with the accusing looks and silent treatment. I jogged out of the Hive. Heading into the forest, I climbed a tree and quickly scanned the area around me. I spotted a female deer with a fawn feeding in a bank of ferns. I crept down the trunk before jumping to another tree. I made my way around the pair until I was behind them. I crouched on a low hanging branch before leaping into the does back and driving my tail through her throat. She bucked and collapsed without a sound. The dawn was off and running. I jumped off the doe and ran after it, only on two legs I was able to keep up. I grabbed it's neck and squeezed. The deer fell and I broke its neck. dragging it back to the other carcass, I grabbed both and put them under a log so I could collect them later. Walking off, I looked for more. A bush rustled. I spun, lashing my tail. I crept towards the bush, but then froze as a head poked through the branches. It was the human female! I stared, shocked before leaping towards her. Ignoring her little yelp, I dragged her away in the opposite direction of the Hive. She grabbed my arm and tried to pull me off but I spun around with a snarl, and shook my head. I held my finger to my lips. She nodded and fell silent, eyes wide. I kept pulling her away until I knew she was safely away from the Hive. I released her and turned. She looked at me. I tilted my head and gestured at her. She pointed to herself, then her eyes and then at me. My eyes widened. She had wanted to see me. I nodded and tilted my head again. She took that as a why, and shrugged but then smiled. She sat down on a fallen log and patted the space next to her. I narrowed my eyes, and cautiously sat down, maintaining a bit of distance from her. I wrapped my tail around my waist and began to clean my claws, ignoring her. She seemed content to just sit and watch me. After a while, she suddenly reached out to run her hands through my hair and I jerked back, a startled hiss escaping me. She giggled but reached out again. I bared my teeth, but didn't move as her soft hand tangled through my black hair. She stroked and fingered the strands, threading it through her nimble fingers. I hissed lightly in content. _Oh. _It had been a while since I had truly dealt with my hair, and it felt heavenly as she combed through it, straightening it and working out the tangles. When she finally finished, I was a mess, purring and tail and limbs limp at my side. She laughed, and stroked my head again.

"Thank you." I mumbled, even though she wouldn't be able to understand me. She must have gotten the overlying tone, and nodded. We sat in the warm sunlight quietly, the only sound being the wind. I turned to the girl. I decided to show off a little, but before I could, Mothers voice sounded in my head.

"sam please return home." it was the tone that expected immediate obedience.

"Yes mother." I replied, before standing. the girl looked at me. I pointed to the west, where my Hive was and then to the east, where her camp was. She nodded and stood as well but before I could move away she leaned forward and hugged me. I froze, shock keeping me still. I catiously brought my arms around her. I breathed in her scent, which was like breathing in honeysuckle. I backed away, and before she could do anything more, I ran into the bushes. On the way home, I leaped into the river to clean off her scent. I entered the cool darkness of the Hive dripping wet and shivering. I quickly ran to my den to dry off.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat up with a happy groan. It had been 3 days since me and the girl had met at the compound and every day at dusk we went to meet there. She caught onto Xenomorph fairly quickly as I did to English. I could now speak a few sentences and her the same. I stood and headed out of my den, eager for night to fall. I leaped into Mothers chamber. There was an unusually large amount of Xenomorphs there. I tilted my head and spotted Shade and Eren in the corner of the room facing Mother. I bounded over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked. Shade turned. In the days that had followed the announcement, it was Shade and Eren who had stayed faithful to me. Everyone else had distanced themselves a bit more than before. Even Mother had seemed to distance herself slightly.

"_Mother is making an announcement about the humans_." Shade said. Panic blossomed in my chest.

"But it hasn't been long enough!" I exclaimed. Shade shrugged.

"_It's not to attack them silly."_ Said Eren. I exhaled in relief.

"_She wants to up patrols around that area_." She explained. I sighed. Thank goodness. I was worried. My English had improved greatly in the last 3 days. Things would be fine. Yawning, I settled down beside them and began to clean my claws as Mother began to explain the plans for the patrols around there. Finishing my claws, I started to zone out and leaned against Eren until suddenly she nudged me and I shot up with a gasping snarl.

"What what I'm awake!" I hissed. Eren and Shade stared at me. I blinked.

"Sorry." I muttered. Shade just sighed and stood up, heading out of the chamber. Eren hugged me.

"_Good luck with the human_." She said. I purred. Out of the two of them, Eren had warmed up to the idea of me being with a human faster. I started to walk out of the chamber, but then Mother called me back.

"**Sam, stay for a moment. I need to talk to you**." She said. I turned, surprised. Walking over to her, I stood respectfully in front of her. The Queen Xenomorph looked me over, before speaking.

"**How are your lessons going?"** She questioned. I looked up at her.

"Very well, I can almost communicate fluently with them and she with us." I said. Mother nodded.

"**Very well. Go**." She ordered. I dipped my head before turning and running out into the forest. I sprinted to our clearing leaping over bushes and logs, eager to continue. She was there waiting when I arrived.

"Sam!" She called in Xenomorph. I bounded up to her and she stood to greet me.

"Hi." I murmured. She smiled. Her name was Katie. It was hard to say in Xenomorph, so I had to say it in English.

"What we learn today?" I asked. Katie shook her head.

"What ARE we learning today." She corrected. I nodded and tried again.

"What are we learning today?" I said. She grinned and nodded.

"I was thinking learning past/present tenses…."

LATER

I sighed and sat down against Katie's legs. She giggled and ruffled my hair, something she had taken to doing. Her fingers pulled through my hair. We had spent 4 hours learning each other's languages. I thought English was hard but for Katie xenomorph was even harder. Especially with the snakes and growls that formed our language.

"'M tired." I complained. She laughed.

"Well get more sleep!" She said giggling. I nodded and curled up, wrapping my tail around her legs and began to pick at my claws.

"So why are you all here?" I asked, deciding now was a good enough time to ask. She paused in taking her hands through my hair.

"Well, we have a man in charge of us. His name is Weyland- Yutani. He commands us. He heard about a mineral deposit around here, and wanted us to dig it up." she explained.

I narrowed my eyes.

"So he is like a Queen?" I clarified. Katie laughed.

"No, more of a king, since he's male, but yes, he takes the role of the Queen in your Hive." Katie told me. I regarded this information.

"So then he is in charge of all the humans in your camp." I said. She nodded.

"What's a mineral deposit?" I asked her. She smiled at that and continued pulling her fingers through my hair.

"It's a big area under the earth that has a lot of value, it can be made into different things, such as metal and iron or into gases. Its really expensive." she explained. I nodded, we had already discussed the value of money. I found it strange that things coasted a certain amount and if you didn't have that amount, you couldn't buy it. In the Hive, if we needed something, we either traded for it, or made up in its value with a meal or a patrol. That way, everyone is happy. I grunted and lay down, but she pulled me up, patting the spot next to the log she sat on. I tipped my head back with a whine.

"Too far to move." I complained. Katie laughed.

"Such a lazy bones." she teased. I sighed, but climbed up next to her. She leaned against me, hair tickling my nose. I breathed in her sweet scent. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the leaves. At one point, a squirrel leaped down from a tree not to far and I tried to stand to catch it, but Katie shook her head and kept a firm grip on my arm. I sighed and sat back down. When the sun began to set, I sniffed the air and stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Katie, who had fallen into a light doze. I gestured back in the direction the Hive was in. Her face fell and she sighed.

"Oh. I didn't realize it was so late." she murmured. I chuckled and wrapped my tail around her waist.

"We still have tomorrow." I said. She nodded and hugged me, before stepping back and heading into the forest. I turned and bounded into the trees, heading back to the Hive. When I arrived, Ripper was standing outside the Hive, seemingly waiting for something. I tilted my head and approached the Praetorian.

"What's up?" I questioned, nearly asking in English, but switching to Xenomorph at the last second. Ripper looked down at me.

_"I wanted to ask how your lessons with the human are going. Have you found out their true intentions?" _he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, they aren't here for combat, the marines are only for protection. They are looking for," I paused, looking for the right words in Xenomorph terms. "nesting material." I finished. Ripper nodded and looked out into the forest.

"_I still think we should be wary." _he said. I bared my teeth slightly.

"Of course, I agree. If we just lay low and try to avoid the general vicinity of that area, we should be ok." I replied. Ripper nodded lightly and fell silent. Taking it as my cue to leave, I continued past him into the Hive. I scurried through the halls, heading for Mothers chamber. Once there, I saw the drones and warriors lazing about, eating or preparing for evening patrols. I spotted Eren and Shade tearing into a pig. I headed over to join them. Eren looked up, blood splattering her muzzle. She bared red teeth in a greeting smile, before plunging her muzzle back into the carcass. Shade flicked his tail in greeting not even looking up. I sat down next the warriors. A low hiss rumbled in my throat. Shade paused in eating for a moment.

"_Yes?" _he questioned, raising his head. I curled my lip lightly.

"Food?" I asked. Shade ignored me. Eren snarled as she shoved him with her shoulder, effectively knocking him away. Shade let out a furious hiss, extending his inner jaw in annoyance. Eren scooted over and I stepped lightly around to crouch next to her, sinking my jaws into the meat. Shade snapped at me.

_"I was eating!" _he hissed in fury. I curled my lip.

"Shade, I don't know why your acting like you have a shotgun up your ass, but it would be great if you could get it removed." I sniffed. Shade arched his back screeing. He turned and pelted out of the room. Eren sighed as she sat back.

_"I don't know what's up with him, he's been like this all day." _she told me. I just shook my head. I didn't have a clue. I took a few more bites of the pig before tossing it away. I extended my legs in front of me, and Eren laid down, resting her head on my lap. I reached out and traced the domed head, feeling the ridges and nicks in her skull. She purred and nuzzled me. I smiled, it was times like these where the Xenomorphs just reminded me of cats. Eren sighed and we lay there. I had a feeling she was pondering her best friends strange behavior. I however, had Katie on my mind. I thought about the English I had learned so far and how they sounded. I was unaware that I had started muttering words under my breath. Eren raised her head.

"_What are you doing?"_ She asked, tilting her head. I blushed lightly.

"Just practicing my English." I replied, pulling her dorsal tubes lightly. She grunted and lay back down. I yawned and sat back, resting my back against the wall. It was getting late, but I was content to sit here with Eren, who didn't seem to be moving any time soon. Mother was watching the room slowly empty as drones and warriors headed to their nests. The Praetorians started to head into the chamber, before laying down around Mother. Ripper was in the front and settled down into a crouch. I yawned again. I gently nudged Eren off me and stood up to stretch.

"I'm heading to my nest, see you in the morning." I said, scratching my back. Eren nodded and stood up as well, leaping onto the wall before crawling into a vent to her nest.

_"Good night." _came her quiet whisper. I bounded into the hall and trotted up the passage that led to my den. I crawled onto the wall and into the entrence into my den. A drone had changed the furs and left a dead squirrel near them. I tore into it quickly before shucking off my pants and crawling into my furs and fell asleep quickly.

The next day, I was out with Ripper and several warriors looking at the camp. I spotted the man who Katie had said was her father. I could see the green tent where she and her father stayed. I didn't see Katie anywhere though. I hoped she wasn't out somewhere. We had several patrols out right now, and others wouldn't recognize her. I watched, and finally I spotted her emerging from the bushes behind her tent. I leaped into a tree and paced out over a branch that hung slightly out over the clearing. I made sure to stay in the shadows however. I ignored Rippers furious hiss for me to come back and made a quick slashing with my tail to try and attract her attention. It rustled a few leaves but that was it. However, as I shifted in position, the movement must have saught her eye, for I saw her look up, lock eyes with me and grin. I smiled and waved my tail at her. She grinned and pointed to the bushes behind her tent. I nodded and crept backwards and leaped down from the tree. Ripper blocked my path with a growl.

"_And where do you think your going?" _he hissed at me. I growled.

"To see Katie," I snapped. "Now let me pass." The Praetorian eyed me for a moment longer before releasing my shoulder and allowing me to crawl past him. I kept low and slunk to where Katie was. I slipped into the small out cove that formed and saw her waiting. I grinned and bounded up to her. She giggled and we hugged.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You could be seen!" she whispered, worry evident in her voice. I just snorted.

"I am on patrol." I replied. Katie just sighed and rubbed my tail. I purred and leaned against her. A low hiss caused us to jump apart and I spun, growling. A warrior stood behind me, teeth bared and claws raised. I snapped at him, growling.

"Leave, now." I snarled. The warrior growled and took a step forward. In a flash, I was in front of it, baring my teeth.

"Unless you want the humans to hear you, I suggest you leave!" I growled, shoving my face into its muzzle. The warriors teeth peeled back.

_"Don't think you can protect your little friend forever, Sam. We will come back eventually for hosts. And then we'll see how much your friend appreciates you then." _the warrior spat. The urge to absolutely deck the warrior filled me, but I restrained myself. Fighting this close to the humans was a bad idea. I shoved the Xenomorph, who stumbled back and turned with a frustrated hiss. He went back to the patrol and I faced Katie. Her eyes were full of fear. I hissed lightly, lowering myself to all fours and approached her, curling into her side. She reached out and stroked my hair.

"I will be back later." I said, nuzzling her side lightly. Katie sighed and tugged my hair gently.

"Stay out of trouble." she pleaded. I smirked at her as I stood.

"I do, just trouble seems to find me." I responded, a smile on my face. She just sighed and shoved me back.

"Go." she commanded. I smiled then waved my tail and bounded back to the patrol. Ripper was waiting, tail lashing and arms crossed in a very human gesture. I bared my teeth at the Praetorian.

"What?" I demanded. The Xenomorph just shook his head and we turned to walk back to the Hive. Me and the warrior who had interrupted us earlier kept glaring at each other. I hissed under my breath. The warrior curled his lip, growling. I lashed my tail; soon as we got home I was beating the living shit out of him. I flexed my claws. The walk home was quiet and tense. When the clearing was in sight, I began to walk slightly faster. The warrior sped up as well and the second he was out of the bushes I was tackling him with a furious roar. He shrieked in response and punched my arm. I screeched and backhanded the Xenomorph as we rolled. I sprang away and faced the warrior, hissing in fury. He stood as well and we were about to lunch again when the furious roar of a Praetorian ripped through the air. I was suddenly grabbed the the scruff of the neck and a tail wrapped around the warriors neck, dragging him into the air. I screeched in fury. We were turned and I faced Rippers snarling Praetorian visage. The Praetorian curled his lips back, dangling us in the air like we weighed nothing.

"_"If. I. EVER. SEE. BEHAVIOR. LIKE. THIS. AGAIN, I WILL SKIN YOU BOTH ALIVE AND USE YOU AS A BEATING STICK!" _the pissed off Xenomorph bellowed at us. I flinched and covered my ears in pain, the warrior thrashing. Ripper tossed me away several feet and I landed hard with a hiss of pain. The warrior crashed down next to me on his muzzle. I hissed furiously, standing and brushing the dirt off my ass and legs. I roared at the two before racing into the Hive. I was pissed, to say the least. I skidded into my den, snarling angrily. Right now, if I was to see anyone right now, they would be leaving my den missing a few limbs and perhaps some vital organs. I paced back and forth, tail lashing. It was always the warriors who picked on me, treated me differently. It was absolute bullshit. The drones and runners had always treated me nice and so had the Praetorians. I decided to talk to Mother. I huffed as I stalked out my den. I jogged to her chamber. She was there talking with a couple Praetorians. I slid up behind them and waited, digging my tail into the ground. Mother raised her head slightly and gave me a small nod. I twitched my tail in response. Mother finished with the Praetorians and dismissed them. She beckoned me forward and reached out with her smaller arms, obviously sensing the fury rolling in waves beneath my skin.

**"Child, what has you so wound up? It is the humans?" **she asked, stroking my hair with one of her larger hands. I curled into a ball, suddenly feeling small and childlike again.

"No, Mother. I was on patrol before with Ripper and several warriors. We were watching the camp and I saw the girl I've been meeting with. We met behind some bushes and then one of the warriors interrupted us and threatened us. When we got back we started fighting and Ripper broke it up. This has happened with the warriors before. They are always short with me and act impatient or annoyed with me. I'm done with it and would appreciate it if you could speak to them." I explained, gulping in air once I was done. Mother tensed, and a low growl rumbled in her throat. She threw back her head and shrieked, a deafening summons to her chamber. Through the many vents and holes and halls warriors streamed into the room, packing it like lizards. I tensed when I spotted the one who I had fought. He spotted me and his lips peeled back lightly and I curled my lip.

"**I have called you here to discuss your treatment of Sam. I know that some of you are good friends with him, but others, are not. From what I have heard, some of you have been treating him badly, with scorn and disrespect. I do NOT appreciate any of you treating your Hivemates as so," **Mother thundered, anger evident in her tone. The Xenomorphs screed, bowing their heads and shifting. "**So, I want from now one for you to treat Sam as you should have been since he arrived. If I hear of such behavior again, it will be dealt with." **Mother ordered, knowing they would obey. The warriors all nodded. Mother hissed.

"**Good. Your dismissed." **she said.

"_"Wait! I want to know who treated my best friend badly so I can kick their tail and shove it up their ass." _snarled a furious Eren, stalking stiff legged out of the crowd with a pissed Shade at her side. I felt warmth for my best friends flow through me. I pointed at the warrior I had fought. Eren spun, hissing in fury. The warrior reared, with a shocked hiss. He turned toward me and growled. I simply sent a smirk at him. The crowd parted for the furious female. Shade leaped up beside me. Mother set me down and I catiously stood by the Xenomorph. I wasn't sure of his mood. But Shade leaned against me, and I rubbed his back. I felt his silent apology for his behavior yesterday and nodded.

"_Now, if you ever, ever, speak to my best friend like that again or treat him badly again, I will not be afraid to take your tail, shove it up your ass so far it comes out your mouth, and then beat the living shit out of you, am I clear?" _Eren snarled, leaning into the warriors face, utter malice coating her tone. The warrior nodded, terror evident in his tone.

_"Yes Eren, I'm sorry." _he whimpered. Eren snarled before grabbing him by the tail and throwing him into the wall.

_"That was for Sam." _she snapped. The warrior looked up at her, whining. Eren snarled and punched him in the stomach. He screeched and doubled over. I snickered. With a snort, Eren turned and padded over to me and Shade. Mother raised her head.

**"Thank you Eren, for that, demonstration. You can go now." **she said. Eren nodded and then the two practically dragged me out of the chamber to Eren's den. I squirmed, feeling their claws dig into my skin.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to break free. Eren just growled, annoyance coating her tone and Shade just twitched his tail. They tossed me into Erens den. I landed with a grunt, before turning to see the two warriors stand in front of me.

_"So, care to explain how long this has been going on for?" _questioned Shade. I bared my teeth, before sighing and slumping over.

"A long time, several years. It's gotten worse since I came up with my plan." I explained. Eren looked horrified, lips curling back and mouth dropping open. I giggled at the sight.

"_Sam why the hell didn't you tell us?" _she gasped, appalled. I shrugged.

"Wasn't that big ideal." I brushed it off. Eren lashed her tail in annoyance. Shade just sighed and leaned against me. I turned to him.

"Now, you mister, have some explaining to do." I ordered. Shade shifted his claws.

"_"I,... was having a bad, day?" _It came out as a question. I shoved him.

"You know exactly what was up, now spill." I demanded. Eren hissed.

_"Yes Shade, explain. You were short with me all day ever since Sam left." _she said. Shade sighed.

_"I was worried about Sam." _he admitted. I stared at him.

"Worried? Why the hell would you be worried?" I asked. Shades head snapped up and he bared his teeth, a screech tearing from his jaws.

"_Because your with humans! They can't be trusted! They kill us, capture us and study us, and ruin our lives!" _he roared, tail lashing and claws digging into the floor. I sighed. I walked over to him and wrapped my tail around his shoulders and hugged him. The warrior was tense, trembling under me. I purred soothingly.

"Shade, I love you, but your a dumbass sometimes." I said affectionately. Shade glared at me, opening his jaws, but I cut him off.

"Katie is a wonderful human. She is so trustworthy and cares for me. I told her about you too once and she wants to meet you guys as well. I appreciate the concern bud, but its not necessary." I said firmly. Shade sighed, guilt filtering through the link.

_"I know, but I just worry about you, cause your, well, a hybrid and they would want you." _he said. I smiled. I hugged him and reached out with my tail to drag Eren into our embrace.

"I love you guys." I said with a grin, looking between the Xenomorphs. They both purred and nuzzled me. I smiled and we sat in the den for the rest of the night in companionable silence.


End file.
